Every Other Freckle
by Secretcl3x4
Summary: Raven meets a girl on the first day back to college and finds herself acting very out of character
1. Chapter 1

Raven sighed deeply as she entered the college; her roommate, Clarke had woken her up as she left for her first day on placement as junior doctor. Clarke said she wanted to be sure that Raven was not late for her first day of the new college year, Raven responded by throwing her pillow at the girl annoyed that she had been woken up two hours before she had planned. The engineering student lay for a while after her roommate left trying to fall back asleep before she gave up and got ready for the day.

It never took Raven long to get ready, all she had to do was get dressed and pull her hair (still damp from her shower the night before) up into a high pony, she grabbed her backpack and an energy drink as she left. It was clear that she was not in a good mood, given the looks she received on her short walk to the campus Raven knew it was obvious but she didn't mind if the slow walkers got out of her way.

When she got to the college at 7:30, there was hardly anyone around and even the small on campus cafes had yet to open. She found herself heading to the building she spent the most time in: the engineering and computing block which in her opinion had the best café on campus, she sat in one of the booths admiring the obnoxious architecture and furniture of the school. It was not the best college in the city but it definitely was the most modern.

As she reached down to pull her laptop out of her backpack a girl caught her eye; she was tall with dark hair that lightened at the ends, she had dark eyes that didn't look up from the ground and a spattering of seemingly perfectly placed freckles. Freckles had always been something that Raven found interesting; she had always found the patterns they made fascinating and endearing, not that she'd ever tell Bellamy that, that boy already had far too much self confidence in Raven's opinion. The girl that Raven had been staring at sat timidly moving a hand to nervously adjust her bangs; eyes still not daring to leave the floor.

For some reason Raven was determined to catch her eye, just to smile at her. She was sure she must have already with the way she had been staring but the girl's eyes remained on her hands as she nervously fidgeted with her hands. It felt like she must have been staring at her for an hour before she gave up and decided to approach the timid girl. Even as Raven approached the girl's eyes remained down, Raven began to panic; what was she going to say? Why did she care if this girl didn't look at her? What if the girl wants to be left alone? Raven was not very used to this, she was normally filled with confidence; she put it down to her early start.

"Hey.." Raven started unsure, the girl's eyes finally left her hands and for a split second all Raven could see was her fear, she brought herself to speak again, "Can I sit?" It came out soft and gentle which surprised Raven she had no idea what was going on with her today.

"Yeah," the girl managed to squeak out then cleared her throat.

"I'm Raven," Raven introduced herself sitting across from the girl, glad she had her confidence back.

"Cora," the girl, Cora nodded back at her.

"It's nice to meet you.. So, do you normally get here this early? I've never seen it this quiet," Raven attempted to make conversation.

"Yeah, I hate being late, so I always tend to be here pretty early but normally at least one of my friends is here by now," She sighed smiling.

"Well my roommate woke me up at 5:30, I am _not_ normally in at this time. I'd still be in bed." Raven grumbled earning a small smile from the girl.

There was a silence that fell upon the two, it was clear that the nervous girl had no response and Raven could read the awkward panic on her face; anyone could.

"So, what's your major?" Raven asked breaking the silence.

"Cyber Security, you?"

"Mechanical Engineering… you don't really seem the computer geek type…" Raven trailed off awkwardly praying this would not end up in another painfully awkward silence.

Cora shrugged at her and as she was about to respond Raven heard a gruff 'Hey' from behind her. The guy sat next to Cora before he noticed Raven who was panicking which was very unlike her. 'Damn it Clarke, I need my sleep' she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go check out the new lab on the 6th floor, it was nice to meet you.." Raven forced out quickly before grabbing her backpack and practically running to the bathroom.

'God, what is my problem today?' she thought washing her face with cold water to try and hid the very uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks. She decided instead of showing her face back in the café she'd rather spend the next hour wandering around campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this and it's mainly a filler chapter but I wanted to get another chapter up since its been a while**

That night Raven complained to Clarke about her lack of sleep; claiming it was totally inhumane to wake up so early and that she had totally messed up her first day back mojo. Clarke laughed, she asked what could have possibly been that terrible and then Raven and then explained her run with 'the shyest girl ever'.

"Raven it's fine I'm sure she didn't mind. Anyway it's not like you propositioned her, you were just making small talk with a stranger. It's not the end of the world," Clarke assured her but Raven couldn't stop thinking about it.

Over the next few days Raven struggled to forget about the fleeting interaction with the girl; burying herself in work. She would work through her lunch breaks on assignments for her new classes that weren't due for months. The fact that such a simple interaction was weighing so much on her mind frustrated Raven, she was normally so cool about these types of things but somehow she couldn't seem to forget those dark eyes and face full of freckles.

During one of her lunch breaks she was struggling to get her calculations right, she gave up deciding that she should come back to it later. She headed to the cafe secretly hoping she'd run into the girl again and assuring herself this time she'd be much smoother.

The cafe was much busier at this time of day, as Raven scanned the room she couldn't spot the girl. So she headed to the counter to order her strong black coffee. As she headed back in the direction she came she spotted Bellamy, Harper and Monty all sat at a table together, Raven then decided she'd join them and give herself a break from her work.

"Look who it is, long time no see Rae" Bellamy teased as she approached the group.

"I saw you all last week Blake" she rolled her eyes at him taking the free seat.

"We usually see you about more, where have you been?" Harper asked.

"Just getting a head start on assignments," Raven shrugged.

The group chat and Raven finds herself forgetting about the girl for the first time. That is until they hear a loud group of boys, clearly play fighting or something but Raven doesn't care enough to look.

"I have no idea how people like that even get into college" Raven complained.

"Me either I just feel sorry for the girl, she looks like she wants to disappear they've been doing this all lunch" observed Harper.

Raven turns around at this thinking that maybe the girl is being bullied or something along the lines because although Raven likes to mind her own business most of the time she cannot stand bullies. Raven is surprised by what she sees a tall built guy being teased by a much smaller guy, the bigger one's face is red and angry but Raven can see he's somewhat joking. Her eyes scan the group sat behind the boys and she spots her, Cora, her cheeks red and she's saying something to them Raven makes out 'Leave it'. She is slouched like she wished the couch would swallow her up but the rest of the group seem pretty unfazed.

Raven doesn't realise she's staring until Cora glanced up at her, who stared back before smiling gently at her making Raven blush then awkwardly smile and wave.

"Raven?" Monty called her snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?" Raven managed to get out.

"We lost you for a minute, who were you waving at?" Harper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just this girl I've met around…" Raven blushed.

"Sure Rae," Harper shrugged.

"She's not bad…" Bellamy started knowing it would annoy Raven.

"Shut it Blake," Raven snapped falling right into Bellamy's hands.

"So you like her?"

"Just cause I'm bi does not mean I'm interested in every girl I see!"

"I never said that, and you didn't answer my question," Bellamy grinned at Raven.

"..maybe I think she's cute…"

"Ha! I knew it."

"Put a sock in it Blake before I tell Lexa about the crush you used to have on Clarke,"

"Fine…"

"Anyway… what classes do you guys have today?" Harper asked breaking the silent tension.


End file.
